


Any rich lords around here?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: It was the bridal festival and Charlotte had finally arrived.
Relationships: Charlotte/Lazward | Laslow
Kudos: 3





	Any rich lords around here?

Laslow had been waiting for his wife to arrive for what feels like a century now but the last place he expected her to appear was during a bridal festival wearing a beautiful wedding dress. But there she was, overjoyed laslow hugs her.  
Once the hug ends they look at each other for a moment until Charlotte asks " Any rich lords around here?"  
To which Laslow responds " Plenty, as there are many lovely ladies to have tea with."  
They smile at eachother happily and go separate ways, it was reported by many heroes in the coming days that at the end of each day they would talk about how the day went.  
Then a few days later Soleil arrived and frankly a lot of heroes wanted to send the whole family home.


End file.
